Mi realidad
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: Después de Lily terminará con James, porque no confiaba en este; cuatro personas deciden intervenir; ¿planear una cita a ciegas?; ¿qué consecuencias traerá?; pasen y lean
1. Mi realidad

_Disclaimer los personajes no son míos sino de JK. Rowling._

**Mi realidad**

Estaba sola, jodidamente sola, no es que no tuviera amigos sino que tú te habías ido y la verdad que no te culpo me culpo a mí misma, por desconfiar siempre pese a que me decías que me amabas no te creía, no importaba que hubieras dejado de ser un inmaduro, la verdad no te tenía confianza, tus amigos siguen siendo los míos aunque no los culpo si me odian, te trate muy mal lo se, y no solo desconfié de ti sino también de ellos.

Se que estas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, no me atrevo a mirarte ni hablarte, ni siquiera sabiendo que estas allí a unos cuantos metros en la Sala Común esperando hacer una broma, riéndote, hablando con tus amigos, rodeado de chicas, que sí pueden sentirte, yo ya no tengo ese derecho lo perdí en el momento que te dije "no podemos seguir ya que no te creo, Potter", te defraude lo se, yo que dije que haría todo lo posible para que nuestra relación no se pierda; y desde ese momento esa frase se quedo grabada en mí así como también tu cara de decepción, nunca lo había visto así; y cuando me alejaba comprendí que te quería, no que te amaba, pero no había vuelta atrás, te había lastimado.

Y para colmo llueve, la primera lluvia de todo el invierno, la que refleja el dolor que me carcome, la que reflejaba mi confusión, la que muestra mis sentimientos y así entre lluvia y lágrimas llega la noche, me la paso sumergida en mis pensamientos, el estudio en un segundo plano, el amor en primero; quien lo iba pensar que "la perfecta prefecta" como él siempre me decía se encontraba pensando en el amor, si pero ese amor que te crea lágrimas y no alegrías, el de alegrías fue ese amor que yo no te correspondí, me duele pensar así pero es mi realidad ya no estas aquí esperando robarme un beso, haciéndome reír, solo queda decir que nuestra historia se acabo y en el libro que recién comenzábamos las hojas están surcadas por lágrimas y casi ninguna escrita, creo que no solo desconfié, sino también fui insegura esperando a cada momento que me lastimaras, sin saber que era yo la que lo iba a hacer.

Te imagino aquí, junto a mí mirando las gotas caer mientras compartimos un abrazo, que nunca fue dado, y aunque no lo creas me lo imagino tus brazos fuertes, tu mirada avellana, tu sonrisa cómplice, tu olor tan peculiar, te siento pero se que no estas aquí, ya que yo lo arruine.

Pero tengo algo último que hacer antes de hundirme más, necesito que sepas mi amor, que tengas en cuenta que te amo, que te sueño, que te espero allí donde te deje, te espero allí me quede ¿para siempre? la verdad que ni yo misma lo se; quizás queda la esperanza guardada en mí de verte llegar para borrar mis penas y desaparecer mi tormento.

Por el momento me conformo viendo tu fotografía, algo arrugada por las lágrimas, tus cartas que me mandabas cuando yo te consideraba un idiota, si aunque no lo creas, las guarde todas, pero siento que todo esto se fue al tacho como cuando el sol se esconde en una tarde para nunca más volver a salir, así es mi vida ahora oscura como un agujero negro que me atrapa y me atrae, así es mi tristeza.

Y sigo pensando en ti, no me alejo, me aferro más, no quiero alejarme, no pienso alejarme, porque se que sin ti no podría vivir eres algo necesario y primordial, y me odio por pensar así, por sentir así.

Sin pensarlo miro mi reloj que marca las doce, me doy cuenta que no he cenado, ya no pienso ni en comer, decido ir a las cocinas, bajo silenciosamente a la Sala Común, pensando que a pocos metros estas tú durmiendo cómodamente mientras yo aquí con mi tormento, y para mí sorpresa esta allí, pero estas durmiendo siento deseos de apartarte esos mechones y besarte, sentirte a mí lado pero se que no puedo; más la tentación me corroe y sin pensarlo me acerco, te miro mientras te acaricio suavemente la mejilla, miro tus labios y siento una necesidad inmensa de volver a probarlos aunque sea por última vez, me acerco lentamente, los toco, están tibios y tienen ese dulce sabor propio muy propio de ti, saben a café, me despego de esa droga que son tus labios, suspiro y sonrió tristemente, me alejo sabiendo que el no tener es mi nueva realidad, esa que espero cambiar.

Más cuando salgo de la sala no oigo que me dices "te quiero", solo me dedico a recordar el beso; esperando que quede grabado.

**Dejen reviews ya sean halagos o críticas.**


	2. Confusión y pensamientos

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío sino de J.K.Rowling._

_Ante los pedidos de continuación he decidido continuar la historia; no estoy segura pero creo que tendrá cinco capítulos. Disculpen si me retrase, pero acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado._

**Confusión y Pensamientos.**

"Lo siento, ya no podemos seguir, no te creo"; fueron las palabras que me dejaron mudo y me quitaron la sonrisa, nunca me imagine que tú lo dirías, pensé que estábamos bien, que nuestra relación iba a durar, me sentí ingenuo e iluso cuando la mencionaste, pero lo que más sentí fue decepción; había cambiado por ti y estaba tratando de ser mejor, pero tú como me pagas.

La verdad que me tomó por sorpresa que Lily, mí Lily, quisiera hablar conmigo de suma importancia, hasta que me citará, algo sumamente raro en ella; en ese momento millones de preguntas asaltaron mi cabeza, ¿qué me iba a decir?, ¿por qué me citaba?, ¿qué querría?; más me imagine de todo menos que me dejara, esta más que claro que ese día no preste atención a las clases y mucho menos a los que me decían mis amigos, ya que se podría decir que me encontraba en la luna o muy metido en mis pensamientos, esperaba que me invitará a salir o una que otra tontería, menos que terminará nuestra relación que recién comenzaba.

Pero no; no sucedió así, recuerdo que llegó al lugar citado, caminó, me miró y dijo esas palabras, que me dejaron un poco estúpido, y no solo eso ya que mi sonrisa se transformo en una horrible mueca; mientras mis ojos se tornaban de dudas, decepción y rencor; te distes cuenta y te fuiste, dejándome solo y llevándote una parte de mí, quizás suene a cursilería; pero si se llevo algo, las dos semanas que pasamos juntos, mi sonrisa, mi mirada juguetona, y muchas cosas más.

Y sin pensarlo me quedo allí, en ese pasillo, pensando que fue ella la que dijo "protegeré la relación", irónico verdad ella la destruía y con ella a mí, y no hago más que más que reírme amargamente tan alto como puedo; esperando que tú lo escuches y regreses, si porque aunque tú me hallas dejado; espero que vuelvas; guardo la esperanza.

- ¿Estas bien? – escucho la voz de Remus.

- Sí – contesto.

- No lo parece – argumenta Sirius – te reías como un maniático.

- ¡Que si estoy bien! – gritó, no me importa que sean mis amigos, mis hermanos, hacen preguntas tontas; es que no se dan cuenta de mi estado.

- Asustas a Peter – me reprocha Remus.

- ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunta Sirius.

- Por nada – contesto, mientras me marcho.

Y así me paso dos días evitando a mis amigos que me acosan con sus preguntas; en especial Sirius, pero como se que nada se oculta ya están enterados, y no me dicen nada solo me miran y ven que poco a poco vuelvo a ser el mismo, o eso es lo que trato de hacer; comienzo a hacer bromas, salgo con chicas, esperando que ella regrese aunque sea para gritarme por lo que hago para reprocharme, pero eso no sucede; ella me evita, se esconde, se encierra en si misma; como si se sintiera culpable, pero se que eso es imposible, ella nunca sintió algo por mí, nunca confió, nunca creyó; solo espero que la engañara; me doy cuenta de eso mientras se que afuera llueve, mientras coqueteo como idiota con otras chicas, cuando con la única a la que quiero coquetear, está arriba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes o algo más importante que estar pendiente de mí, y así pasan las horas mientras mi mente y corazón están con ella, se hace tarde; los demás se van, me dejan solo porque eso es en verdad lo que quiero estar solo para pensar, pensar en ella.

Suenan doce campanadas, ¿tan rápido se pasa el tiempo?, ya es medianoche, escucho los pasos de alguien bajando, me hago el dormido, sintió su perfume, pero me reprocho a mi mismo por seguir pensando en ella, alguien se me acerca, me acaricia suavemente; sintió la calidez de sus manos, son las de ella, sintió un suave y pequeño beso; más cuando me levanto veo su cabello desapareciendo por el retrato; no me lo creo ella me ha besado, pero ¿por qué?, lo primero que digo es ¡te quiero!, porque esa es la verdad te quiero; te amo, pero mi oscura realidad es que eres inalcanzable, que ya no estas conmigo, y yo sigo siendo el idiota que te piensa.

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Dejen reviews o críticas.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	3. Intervenciones: anónimos

Intervenciones: Anónimos

_Notas de la autora: decidí hacer la actualización de esta historia; espero que le guste, dejen reviews; decir que estoy agregando dos personajes más._

**Mi realidad.**

**Intervenciones: Anónimos.**

_Somos Camila Robinson y Alexandra Jhons; y somos amigas de Lily; al verla tan deprimida decidimos intervenir; para tratar de ayudarla a regresar con James; para eso decidimos pedir ayuda a dos personas; Remus y Sirius; esto fue lo que sucedió._

- ¿Cómo está Lily? – preguntó Camila.

- Bien, aunque ayer no bajo de la habitación – contestó Alexandra.

- Lily, me preocupa; está así desde que termino con Potter – comentó Camila, mientras se hacía una trenza con su cabellera castaña.

- Si tienes razón; quien iba a pensar que nuestra Lily se iba a enamorar – corroboró Alexandra.

- Si pero ahora está sufriendo; y no es por culpa de Potter; es por ella misma – argumentó la castaña.

- ¿Por qué siempre te tenemos que dar la razón? – preguntó Alexandra.

- Es que siempre les digo la verdad – indicó la castaña – aunque creo que con lo de Lily, hay que hacer algo, lleva como dos semanas, muerta en vida; y Potter por lo visto ya se recuperó – añade Camila.

- Pero también cabe la posibilidad de que Potter, se haga él que está recuperado – indica Alexandra, mientras observa a los merodeadores.

- Puede que tengas razón – dice Camila - aunque hay que ayudarlos, espérate que Potter se vaya y hablamos con Remus y Sirius – propone.

- Ya – aceptó su amiga, en el preciso momento que James y Peter salían de la Sala Común.

- ¡Vamos! – la apuró la castaña, mientras jalaba a su amiga hacia los dos merodeadores restantes.

- Hola chicos – saludó Alexandra.

- Hola – respondió Remus.

- ¿A qué se debe su visita? – preguntó Sirius.

- Bueno… como explicarles – la castaña buscaba las palabras adecuadas – desde que James y Lily terminaron, nuestra amiga está un poco mal, y nosotras queríamos ayudarlos.

- Si, que buena amiga, pero te recuerdo que fue tu amiga la que terminó con mi amigo – contestó algo molesto Sirius.

- Pero, Sirius tú amigo también está mal por la separación; ¿no crees que sería bueno ayudarlos a que se reconcilien? – trató de disuadirlo la castaña, mientras observaba como Sirius se ponía a pensar un poco la idea.

- Ya; puede ser; tienes algo de razón, pero tendrás alguna idea para hacerlos que regresen – opinó Sirius.

- ¿Para qué crees que nos acercamos a ustedes? – preguntó burlonamente Alexandra.

- Me parece o no tienen ideas, y esperan que nosotros la pensemos – dijo Remus.

- Exactamente – añadió Alexandra.

- Pero, ¿que podríamos hacer?, sin que ellos se den cuenta – comentó Sirius.

- Anónimos – soltó Remus.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono los demás.

- Anónimos; enviarle cartas, chocolates, peluches, rosas y todas esas tonterías que le gustan a las chicas; a Lily – explicó Remus.

- Remus, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero aquí hay dos chicas – comentó algo picada Alexandra.

- Bueno es una buena idea – expresó la castaña – ¿están de acuerdo?

- Sí – respondieron los demás.

- Pues hay que poner ese plan en marcha – indicó la castaña.

- Pero, ¿de dónde vamos a conseguir regalos? – preguntó Sirius.

- Fácil, chocolates de Remus, las cartas las escribe Alexandra, los peluches los pongo yo y tú consigues las rosas – respondió con simpleza Camila.

- ¿Por qué yo las rosas y Remus los chocolates? – interrogó Sirius.

- Porque él es un adicto al chocolate y debe tener varias tabletas, bombones escondidos en su baúl – contestó Alexandra.

- Pero son de uso personal – indicó Remus.

- Son por una buena causa – trató de disuadirlo Alexandra, mientras movía sus pestañas rítmicamente; que escondían sus grandes ojos pardos.

- Ya, solo por está vez; aunque espero que me los repongan – dijo el licántropo.

- Bueno comencemos, con nuestro plan de anónimos – sugirió la castaña – vamos a la lechuzería; Remus trae una caja de bombones.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Sirius a las aludidas mientras están cuchicheaban.

- Una carta – contestaron.

- Yo la hago – opinó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué tú?; dijimos que yo me encargaría de las cartas – soltó de mala gana Alexandra.

- Porque nosotros somos chicos – argumentó Sirius.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó la castaña.

- Que nosotros sabemos de eso, hemos escrito cartas a chicas y se que se puede decir – contestó Sirius.

- Hay que hacerla los cuatro juntos – sugirió Remus viendo que se avecinaba una pelea; después de un rato habían logrado esto:

_Lily, preciosa, mi vida, no sabes cuanto te quiero._

_Te deseo a mí lado; creo que demasiado._

_Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo; y también las noches._

_Tu cabello rojo como el fuego me vuelve loco; y tus ojos son los que alumbran mí camino; que ahora está muy oscuro ya que no estas aquí para darme cariño, sobretodo en las noches; donde me siento más solo._

- Nos quedó muy bien – opinó Sirius.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó insegura Alexandra.

- Si, les dije que eso de las noches lo iba a hacer quedar perfecto – contestó Sirius.

- Hay que enviarla – propuso Camila, mientras buscaba una lechuza y ataba la carta y los bombones.

- Bueno vamos a ver como se lo toma Lily – sugirió Alexandra, mientras recogía su cabello rubio en una coleta.

- Si vamos – opinó una emocionada Camila, mientras salían de la lechuzería y se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

- Hola, Lily – saludó la rubia.

- Hola, chicas – respondió la pelirroja, mientras observaba con sus impresionantes ojos verdes; la llegada de una lechuza que se poso a su lado.

- Tienes una carta Lily – soltó una emocionada Camila.

- ¿Haber, que dice? – preguntó Alexandra.

- ¡Quién pudo escribir semejante estupidez! – gritó la pelirroja después de leer la carta.

- Potter – sugirió la castaña.

- Pero, no es para tanto – opinó la rubia.

- No es para tanto, suena como si alguien quisiera acostarse conmigo – soltó la pelirroja; James nunca escribiría algo así, eso era imposible.

- ¿Qué tal salió? – preguntaron los dos merodeadores ya en la Sala Común.

- Lily dijo que sonaba a una proposición para acostarse con ella – respondió la castaña; mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los grises de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo? – interrogó Sirius – eso es imposible, si esa era la mejor muestra de amor en toda la historia.

- No se, pero Lily se enojo – contestó la castaña.

- Quizás quiera algo más empalagoso o romántico – sugirió Sirius.

- Si, creo que también tenemos que enviarle un peluche; quizás eso le alegre – opinó la rubia.

- Si tienes razón – corroboró Remus.

- Ya, vamos de nuevo a escribir una carta – añadió la castaña.

_Hola Lily, no se si te habrá gustado mi carta anterior; la verdad espero que sí._

_Pero lo que te quería decir es:_

_Quisiera besarte en luna llena._

_Llenar de rosas tu cama._

_Respirar tu aroma._

_Sentir tu cuerpo._

_Abrazarte._

_Y morir contigo, eso es lo que quiero._

- ¿Qué tal quedo? – preguntó Remus.

- Linda, a mí me gusta – opinó la rubia.

- Si creo que está es mejor que la anterior – expresó la castaña.

- Que malos, yo escribí la anterior – dijo apenado Sirius.

- No esa también estaba perfecta – añadió la castaña, ya que Sirius tenía intenciones de hacer un berrinche.

- ¿Cómo vamos a enviarla? – interrogó la rubia.

- Por vía lechuza no; la podemos dejar entre sus cosas – sugirió Camila.

- Si, tienes razón; yo lo dejo – corroboró la rubia, mientras dejaba el anónimo y el peluche.

- Tanto se demora la pelirroja – dijo Sirius; después de que estuvieran como media hora esperándola.

- Si tienes razón – opinó la castaña; cuando el retrato se abría y dejaba ver a una soñolienta Lily.

- Hablando de la reina de Roma – susurró la rubia.

- Chicas, ¿Qué hacen despiertas? – preguntó con cansancio la pelirroja.

- Esperándote – contestaron las aludidas a coro.

- No se debieron molestar – indicó la pelirroja, mientras se dirigía sus cosas.

- Eres nuestra amiga – argumentó la rubia.

- En las buenas y las malas – corroboró la castaña.

- ¿Otro? – interrogó para sí misma la pelirroja.

- ¿Otro qué? – preguntó la castaña.

- Anónimo con regalo – contestó la pelirroja, mientras leía el anónimo.

- ¿Qué dice? – interrogó la rubia.

- Es algo triste para mí estado de ánimo – dijo la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo a su dormitorio.

- Creo que la jodimos de nuevo – comentó Sirius.

- Sí, tiene razón – opinó Camila.

- No le gusta lo romántico, no le gusta lo que vaya con noche; está pelirroja es difícil – argumentó Remus.

- ¿Qué le gustará? – preguntó la rubia.

- Quizás lo agresivo – contestó Camila, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron a coro los tres.

- Yo hago la carta agresiva si quieren – sugirió la castaña.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Alexandra – no creo que a Lily le guste algo así.

- Uno no sabe; en gusto nadie opina – comentó la castaña.

- Ya; haz la carta – pidió Remus ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

- Pásenme tinta y pergamino - dijo la chica; diez minutos después ella mostraba su trabajo a los demás.

_Lily, sabes ya me cansé de niñerías._

_Me tienes que aceptar sí o sí; no acepto un no como respuesta._

_Mira que cuando me enojo, me vuelvo un poco loco._

_Y puedo hacer muchas cosas malas._

_Te estaré vigilando._

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó la castaña.

- Da miedo – opinó la rubia.

- Es algo, amenazador – expresó sus pensamientos Remus.

- A mí me gusta – indicó Sirius.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la rubia; cuando se percató que su amiga subía las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas.

- A dejársela a Lily – contestó una alegre Camila, mientras desaparecía por la escalera.

- Tú amiga ¿no? – preguntó Remus.

- Sí, solo que se ha emocionado mucho – contestó la rubia.

- Ya llegue – dijo una emocionada castaña.

- ¿Lograste dejarle el anónimo a Lily? – preguntó la rubia.

- Sí – dijo pero se fue interrumpida por una pelirroja que bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron.

- Alguien me acosa – dijo la pelirroja mientras lograba recuperarse de la carrera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sus amigas.

- Miren esto – habló la pelirroja; mientras enseñaba el anónimo.

- ¿Quién te lo envío? – preguntó Sirius.

- No se; ninguno de los tres anónimos que he recibido hoy día iban firmados – contestó la pelirroja.

- Pero, seguro son una broma – dijo la rubia tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- Si una broma, primero me dicen que se quieren acostar conmigo; luego que el se va a matar; y por último que tengo que estar con esa persona sí o sí – soltó la pelirroja.

- Creo que no es para tanto – habló Sirius.

- Si como no – dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja – tengo una idea.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los demás a coro.

- Estos dos – señalando a los merodeadores – duermen hoy día con nosotras.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron sorprendidas sus amigas.

- Pelirroja no pensé que te nos insinuaras – dijo en son de broma Sirius.

- No se, en el suelo, porque sino no voy a dormir; y por cierto Black yo no me estoy insinuando – aclaró la pelirroja.

- Pero, Lily son chicos no van a poder subir a nuestro dormitorio – trató de disuadirla Camila.

- Ellos tendrán sus métodos; por algo son los merodeadores, sin contar que Black a veces para rondando los dormitorios de chicas – argumentó la pelirroja.

- ¿Yo?; pelirroja como puedes decir – trató de hacerse el ofendido Sirius.

- Ya déjate de boberías; ¡en este momento los quiero a los dos en mi cuarto! – gritó la pelirroja.

- Si mí general – dijo Sirius; recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja.

- Lily, das miedo – opinó la castaña.

- ¿Por cierto?; como vas a explicarle a las demás que los merodeadores estaban en nuestro cuarto – preguntó la rubia.

- Algo se me ocurrirá – contestó Lily – y ustedes dos también me acompañan.

- Me duele la espalda – dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba; como Lily había dicho durmieron en el suelo.

- No eres el único – comentó Remus.

- Prefiero pasar una noche de luna llena contigo – opinó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el licántropo.

- Porque ayer trate de meterme a la cama de Robinson; y esa mujer tira más patadas – contestó Sirius mientras le enseñaba un moretón a Remus.

- Para que intentas algo así; Sirius; ponte que se despertaba te lanzaba maldiciones – indicó Remus.

- No creo; pero tú dormiste mejor que yo; al menos Jhons se apiado de ti y te hizo espacio – añadió Sirius.

- Si para en la madrugada botarme de tantas vueltas que se daba – indicó Remus.

- ¡Buenos días; chicos! – saludó una alegre Camila - ¿qué tal durmieron?

- Bien, en el suelo que es súper cómodo – respondió sarcástico Sirius.

- Yo soñé que estaba en un ring de boxeo - comentó la castaña.

- Ah, era eso – dijo Remus.

- Hola, chicos – saludó la rubia que salía del baño.

- Hola – saludaron los aludidos – porque están algo ojerosos.

- ¿Por qué será? – preguntó Sirius.

- Yo creo que mejor se van yendo a su habitación; ya que las demás se pueden despertar – opinó la castaña.

- Tiene razón – la apoyó Remus; mientras jalaba a Sirius fuera de la habitación.

- Esperen, yo los acompaño; tenemos que darle una disculpa a Lily, ¿no? – dijo la rubia.

- Si tienes razón; en un rato los alcanzó – soltó la castaña; mientras entraba al baño.

- Jhons; ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sirius; mientras veía como la rubia los seguía hasta su dormitorio.

- Sabes Sirius; hay algo que no te he dicho – contestó la rubia mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente al moreno.

- ¿Qué? – interrogó Sirius.

- Me gustaría hacer un trío contigo y con Remus – respondió sinuosamente al oído de Sirius la rubia.

- Remus, ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si, ella me lo comento anoche – contestó el licántropo; mientras se aguantaba la risa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius; que todavía no se daba cuenta de nada – ustedes son unos asquerosos.

- Sirius, no es por eso, yo con ustedes dos; ni soñando, vamos a escribir otro anónimo – dijo Alexandra; mientras se unía a las risas de Remus.

- Eres muy inocente – comentó Remus mientras pasaba al lado de Sirius.

- Remus, tienes tinta y pergamino – preguntó la rubia mientras buscaba entre las cosas; es decir media, ropa interior, libros, dulces, basura; de los chicos.

- Toma – dijo Remus; mientras entregaba lo pedido.

- ¡Sirius! – lo llamó la rubia.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó temeroso Sirius, de que la rubia saliera con sus locas ideas.

- Consíguete la rosas, mientras yo terminó de escribir esto – pidió Alexandra.

- ¿Ya está? – preguntó el licántropo; temiendo ver otro anónimo raro.

- Sí; toma – contestó la rubia mientras le alcanzaba el pergamino.

_Hola Lily; creo que los anónimos anteriores te asustaron._

_Lo único que puedo decir es lo siento._

_Por cierto, no te olvides; te amo._

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó la rubia.

- El mejor de todos – contestó el licántropo.

- Bueno ahora esperar que Sirius venga con las rosas – comentó la rubia; mientras llegaba el moreno con un gran ramo de rosas.

- Perfecto – dijo el licántropo.

- Ahora lo único es llevárselas a Lily, pero a nombre de James – comentó Alexandra.

- Yo se la llevo – se ofreció Sirius.

- No, te olvides a nombre de James dijo la rubia; mientras Sirius se preparaba para salir con la carta y el ramo de rosas.

- Sirius; ¿qué haces con eso? – preguntó James; mientras salía de la ducha.

- Son para alguien – dijo Sirius mientras trataba de ocultar la carta.

- ¿Para quién? – preguntó James; mientras se acercaba a Sirius y le arrebataba la carta; ante la mirada de Remus y Alexandra.

- Para nadie – contestó Sirius; esperando que James le devolviera la carta.

- Acá dice Lily; no tratarás de conquistarla ¿no?; sabes que ella me gusta y tú eres mi mejor amigo – advirtió James; mientras abría más los ojos almendrados; después de leer la carta.

- James, yo…- trató de hablar Sirius.

- Pensé que eras mi amigo – dijo James mientras lo miraba con rencor.

- Déjanos explicarte – dijeron al unísono Remus y Alexandra.

- ¿Qué ustedes también lo sabían? – preguntó James.

- A mí me gusta Camila – gritó Sirius; mientras la castaña se quedaba muda en la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó James.

- Yo le hice llegar anónimos a Lily; pero la verdad era que estaban destinados a Camila – contestó Sirius; mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña para que lo apoyará en la mentira.

- Haber si entendí - comenzó a hablar James – a ti te gusta Camila; pero le enviabas anónimos a Lily.

- Es que Camila no solo me gusta sino que la quiero – mintió el morocho – y como son nuevos sentimientos para mí; me sentía algo tímido.

- Ah ya; entiendo – indicó el morocho – pero Canuto; lo acabas de decir todo frente a Camila.

- ¿Qué? – trató de hacerse el sorprendido Sirius – no puede ser – mientras miraba a la castaña.

- Si lo has dicho Sirius – lo ayudó la rubia.

- Black; ¿que decías? – preguntó la casta; mientras trataba de no reírse.

- Díselo Sirius – lo apoyó Remus; mientras se mordía el labio evitando la risa.

- Si díselo; hermano – lo apoyó James.

- Camila; ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó el moreno; pensando que el asunto se estaba saliendo de las manos; aparte el tenía novia; como le explicaría a Selene.

- Sí, por supuesto – dijo la castaña mientras forzaba una sonrisa; esto iba peor, ahora la estúpida de Selene le iba a ser la vida imposible a ella, por quitarle a su Siriuscito.

- Bésense – dijo James, que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los aludidos.

- Que se besen; no son una linda pareja – insistió James.

- Puedo – le susurró Sirius a la castaña – sino no va a ser creíble.

- Sí – contestó la castaña en un murmullo.

- Que lindos – comentó la rubia a Remus; mientras veía a su amiga besarse con Sirius.

-¡Sirius Black!; ¿qué significa esto? – dijo una enfurecida rubia desde la puerta.

- ¡Selene! – dijo Sirius mientras se separaba de la castaña.

- Problemas – dijeron al unísono Remus y Alexandra.

- Significa, que ya no estás con Sirius; y que Sirius está con el amor de su vida – contestó James.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia – eso no es verdad no Sirius.

- Es verdad – contestó el moreno.

- ¡Eres un cerdo, Sirius Black! – gritó la rubia mientras salía llorando de la habitación.

- No pensé que hicieras eso – susurró la castaña.

- Todo por James – le respondió Sirius en un murmullo.

- Bueno; mejor bajemos – propuso Remus.

- Si tienes razón – lo apoyó la rubia.

- Voy luego – indicó James.

- Me parece o lo de los anónimos; salió mal – comentó la castaña.

- Sí – dijeron los demás al unísono.

- Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa – opinó la rubia.

- Después; ya me cansé por este día – dijo la castaña.

- Ella tiene razón – comentó Remus.

- Si, eso sin contar que tendré que soportar a la sufrida novia de Sirius – corroboró la castaña.

- Si; eso es verdad – añadió Sirius – ahora James piensa que soy tu novio; pero en buena hora me libre de ella.

- Bien por ti Black; mal por mí tendré que cancelar la cita con Thomas Dickinson, del próximo fin en Hogsmeade – comentó pesadamente la castaña.

- Qué más quieres, tendrás que salir conmigo – dijo el moreno.

- ¡Se me ocurre algo! – gritó de pronto la rubia.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó su amiga.

- Cita a ciegas – contestó Alexandra.

- Ya, lo pensaremos después, estoy cansada; mucha emociones juntas está mañana – dijo Camila.

_Lo único que podemos decir es que la primera intervención fracaso; si nuestra amiga no fuera tan difícil, eso sin contar que por los celos de James estoy de novia con Black, sin quererlo, y que tengo que soportar a la estúpida de Selene; todo lo que me queda en Hogwarts, ya que ha ido diciendo que yo le quite a su Siriuscito, bah como si lo quisiera; si quiere se lo regalo; pero lo peor es que ha dicho que me encontró en la cama con Sirius; cosa que no es cierto, y medio Hogwarts piensa que soy una perra._

_Bueno por el caso de Lily, está algo obsesionada; piensa que la acosan; está insoportable; está mañana amenazó con la varita a un pobre chico de quinto que pasaba y le dijo que era muy guapa; y James; bueno él felicita a Sirius y ha dicho por todo Hogwarts que somos la mejor pareja que puede haber, y todo lleno de cursiladas; pero no hay que quitarle el mérito que dejo calladita a Selene cuando volvía a contar su relato Camila Robinson; estaba en la cama con Sirius Black._

_Esperamos que la siguiente intervención que vamos a hacer no nos salga tan mala; por cierto se llama: Cita a ciegas._

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	4. Intervenciones: Planeando una cita

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío pertenecen a J. K. Rowling; aparte no los uso con ningún fin de lucro._

_Notas de la autora: lo siento si me demore; es que comenzaron mis clases en la universidad; y de entrada una ruma de tarea y exposiciones; cosa que me volvió un poco loca; pero de pronto nos han dado unos días de vacaciones, así que decidí actualizar mis fics, sin decirles más espero que disfruten la actualización._

**Intervenciones: planeando una cita a ciegas.**

- Chicos; hay que hacer mi plan – era la quinta vez que Alexandra rogaba desde que llegaron a la biblioteca.

- No molestes – le contestó su amiga; mientras trataba de rellenar un poco su pergamino del ensayo de pociones.

- Ya pues – dijo la rubia mientras hacia pucheros.

- Ya – soltó Remus; después de haber tenido enfrente suyo un buen rato la mirada pardusca de la rubia; sin contar que no le gustaba que lo molestaran mientras hacía sus deberes.

- ¡Bien! – gritó Alexandra; ganándose una mirada recriminadora por parte de la señora Pince.

- ¡Cálmate!; nos van a botar de la biblioteca – señaló Camila; mientras trataba de mirar la tarea de Remus.

- ¿Qué tratas de copiar Robinson? – preguntó James; que llegaba trayendo varios libros.

- Nada – contestó inocentemente la aludida.

- ¿Por qué no copias los apuntes de Sirius? – interrogó James; mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara.

- Porque el lo hace todo desordenado y todavía no la ha acabado – respondió Camila.

- Pero; es tu novio; ustedes se deben entender; aparte es mas fácil copiar la tarea de Sirius; que está a tú costado; que la de Remus; que está al frente tuyo. – indicó James.

- Pero yo quiero copiar la de Remus – señaló la castaña; siempre había sido testaruda.

- Pero; la de Sirius es mejor – corroboró James – aparte que pueden copiar la tarea a la sombra de un árbol mientras se besan.

- James; yo hago mejores tareas que Sirius – corrigió Remus.

- Búscate una vida Potter – soltó la castaña mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a James.

- ¿No me digan que ya tuvieron su primera pelea? – preguntó inocentemente James; creía que Camila estaba molesta con Sirius y no con él.

- No – contestó Sirius – Camila; mejor hay que seguir la idea de James – añadió el moreno mientras recogía las cosas de la castaña; y la sacaba a rastras de la biblioteca.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó la castaña cuando ya se habían alejado bastante de la biblioteca.

- Pero, no te enojes Camila – dijo Sirius – mira que te he salvado del discurso que James nos iba a dar sobre la vida en pareja.

- No creo que James nos diera un discurso o ¿sí? – argumentó la castaña.

- No crees; James acaba de salir de una ruptura; y vive su "relación" feliz a través de nosotros; o es que no notas que desde que estamos supuestamente el no para de decir maravillas de nosotros y busca que nos besemos – respondió Sirius.

- Bueno tienes razón Black – indicó la castaña; mientras comenzaban a caminar - ¿por cierto a dónde vamos?

- Me parece muy buena la idea de James; eso de hacer las tareas; juntos – contestó Sirius mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la castaña – yo he aceptado estar contigo más no ser novios de verdad.

- Acabas de decir que haz aceptado estar conmigo; eso significa tener una vida de pareja donde nos besemos, salgamos; etc. – le contradijo Sirius.

- Pero yo he agregado que no somos novios de verdad – contestó secamente Camila mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un roble.

- Acaso no comprendes como me siento; son dos días; compréndeme; dos días sin besar a una chica de verdad; dos días solito; sin tener a mis admiradoras dándome cariño – dijo Sirius; mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Black; pobrecillo; necesita comprensión – dijo la castaña dulcemente - ¿qué es eso de que hace dos días no besas a una chica de verdad?; ¿qué soy yo? – añadió la muchacha peligrosamente.

- Pero tú no eres una experta besando; no como las demás – indicó Sirius; esperando que la castaña cayera en su juego.

- Si; Black; no lo sabía – dijo algo picada por el comentario la castaña; mientras se colocaba delante del moreno.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Robinson? – preguntó algo dudoso el moreno.

- Nada malo – contestó la castaña mientras jalaba de la corbata del moreno; acercándolo a su rostro; miró sus ojos grises que estaban completamente abiertos de la sorpresa; y sin más le plantó un beso; el mejor beso que daba en su vida; se lo estaba dando a Sirius Black; exploraba cada parte de su boca, de sus labios; se dio cuenta que por momentos Sirius perdía el ritmo; pero era muy bueno besando; no era como los demás besos que se daban, mayormente eran forzados; este era muy diferente.

- ¿Te gusto? – preguntó la castaña; en el momento que se separó de los labios del moreno.

- Un poco; puedes hacerlo mejor – contestó el moreno; que estaba muy sorprendido de la reacción de la castaña.

- Por momentos perdías el ritmo – indicó Camila.

- ¿Estás segura?; no será al revés – soltó el moreno; mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro; al final la castaña había caído en su juego; y eso era lo que él buscaba; pero se había sorprendido mucho no pensaba que ella fuera tan buena besando; y era verdad eso de que había perdido el ritmo.

- No lo se – contestó la muchacha – quizás debamos descubrirlo en la tarde de Hogsmeade – sugirió; mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el castillo.

- ¿Por qué te vas? - preguntó el moreno.

- Tenemos que planear una cita para James y Lily ¿no?; – contestó la castaña – porque pienso que Alexandra tiene la idea pero no sabe como desarrollarla; aparte no te da pena Remus que tiene que estar soportándola; sin contar a James.

- Me convenciste – soltó el moreno mientras llegaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – interrogó.

- Algo sencillo para tu mente Sirius – contestó la castaña; apresurando el paso.

- Ya pues; dime que piensas hacer – insistió el muchacho.

- No te lo digo – soltó está mientras se ponía a correr.

- ¿Por qué siempre será así? – murmuró para sí mismo Sirius mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

- Sirius; ¿porqué corres? – lo detuvo la voz de James.

- Persigo a Robinson – dijo Sirius - ¿la has visto?

- Si; se fue al Gran Comedor – contestó James – seguro que ya la haz hecho enojar.

- No yo no la he hecho enojar; solo que no me quiere decirme algo – indicó Sirius.

- Ah; y se puede saber acerca de que – dijo James.

- Sobre cuantos novios ha tenido y si es virgen – trató de desviar el tema ya que no le podía decir a James que le estaban organizando una cita con Lily.

- Pero se supone; que tú la amas; los demás no son nada; aparte de que debes confiar en ella; no como me sucedió a mí – indicó James; mientras agachaba su mirada.

- ¿Te duele; no? – interrogó Sirius.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó James; tratando de hacerse el tonto.

- James; soy tú mejor amigo; casi tu hermano, así que a mí no me mientes; te duele que Lily no haya confiado en ti – expresó Sirius.

- Pero… - comenzó a hablar después de un rato James; le había sorprendido la manera de en la que pensaba Sirius acerca de su ruptura.

- No digas nada; solo piénsalo; tú tienes la solución – añadió Sirius; para irse corriendo al Gran Comedor dejando a un James completamente pensativo en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó Remus a James; cuando lo encontró ido en el pasillo.

- ¿Ah? – respondió el aludido.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – repitió Remus.

- Nada – contestó James.

- Estás raro – soltó el licántropo.

- No te preocupes – dijo James mientras caminaba mecánicamente hacia al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué le pasa a James? – preguntó la rubia cuando James y Remus llegaron al Gran Comedor; y el primero que mayormente comía excesivamente; solo se encontraba jugando con la comida.

- Yo lo encontré así en el pasillo – contestó Remus.

- Cuando yo pase cerca de la Biblioteca; el estaba muy contento – respondió Camila.

- Ah; pero está muy raro – soltó Alexandra.

- Ya se le pasará – habló Sirius; ya que el sabía el verdadero motivo.

- Chicos a las doce en la Sala Común tenemos; tenemos cuatro días para planear una cita – murmuró la castaña mientras salía del Gran Comedor seguida de la rubia.

- Lily; ¿no haz comido? – preguntó la rubia cuando llegaron a su habitación.

- Si ya he comido – contestó la pelirroja mientras señala un plato que estaba colocado en la mesita de noche.

- Creo que debes comenzar a salir; no creo que sea bueno estar en clases y haciendo tarea; debes distraerte – sugirió la castaña, tratando de tantear terreno; necesitaba ver si la pelirroja era o no reacia a salir.

- Si; un día de estos saldré – dijo la pelirroja esperando que su amiga se olvide del tema.

- ¿Sal con nosotras este fin a Hogsmeade? – trató disuadirla la castaña.

- Lo pensaré – contestó la pelirroja.

- No seas así – soltó Alexandra mientras hacia pucheros; que causaron las risas de la castaña y una sonrisa en la pelirroja.

- Mira Lily; hay una persona que quiere salir contigo a Hogsmeade – habló la castaña.

- ¿Quién? – fue lo primero que logró articular la pelirroja.

- No se; tu tendrías que averiguarlo; por lo pronto te puede decir que es muy guapo – contestó la pelirroja.

- Pero dame una característica al menos – dijo la pelirroja – hay muchos chicos guapos en Hogwarts.

- Haber – dijo la castaña; haciéndose la que pensaba los posibles candidatos – no es Sirius Black; ni Remus Lupin.

- Si; pero eso no es mucha información – opinó la pelirroja; cuando llegaban sus compañeras de habitación.

- Después te daré información – gritó la castaña mientras salía de la habitación; al menos la primera parte de su plan había salido bien; Lily estaba algo interesada aunque lo negará.

- ¿Tanto se demoran? – soltó Alexandra luego de estar media hora esperando y haberse acabado más de una docena de ranas de chocolate.

- Se creen importantes; espero que tengan una buena excusa – la apoyó Camila.

- Querida; si somos importantes – dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba al lado de Camila – y la excusa es que quería estar muy guapo para ti; cosa que es natural; pero siempre es bueno darse uno que otro retoque.

- Ahora soy querida – soltó la castaña – y tu cariño siempre eres tan guapo – añadió sarcásticamente la aludida mientras jalaba los cachetes del moreno.

- Bueno la excusa de verdad es que tuvimos que esperar a que se duerma James – indicó Remus; mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia y cogía una rana de chocolate – Sirius quería darle una poción de sueño.

- Han pensado algo sobre la cita – rompió el silencio la rubia.

- Bueno nosotros sí, mientras esperábamos que James se durmiera; comenzamos a hablarle sobre una chica que quería salir con él y estaba conforme con la idea el licántropo.

- Entonces las cosas van bien; ya que Lily primero se mostró algo indiferente con al idea; pero Camila la estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer; y ella si sabe que es una cita a ciegas o algo por estilo; cosa que creo que James no sabe – indicó la rubia.

- Bueno; eso todavía no se lo hemos dicho – murmuró inocentemente Sirius – pero se lo haremos saber – agregó ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzó la rubia.

- Primero es convencerlos ¿no? – preguntó Remus.

- Si eso es verdad; para eso necesitamos que ellos digan que sí en estos tres días – contestó la castaña.

- Por cierto James; no puede ser invitado a citas – advirtió la rubia – claro que de eso se encargan ustedes.

- Y me olvidaba; James debe saber que Sirius y yo pasaremos el día, juntos; y que Remus lo pasará con Alexandra – añadió Camila.

- Si eso es – soltó la rubia - ¿qué?; yo no voy a pasar mi fin de semana con él – añadió Alexandra mientras señalaba a Remus.

- Ni que yo estuviera pensando pasarla contigo – dijo el licántropo.

- Pues quieran o no la pasaran juntos; ya que James y Lily; tendrán su cita de ensueño; mientras que nosotros lo vigilaremos y para eso necesitamos dividirnos; porque James no se creería que Sirius y yo somos una feliz pareja si está alguno de los dos detrás de nosotros - indicó la castaña.

- Yo la apoyo – expresó Sirius; ya que recordaba la promesa de la castaña.

- Pero… - trataron de excusarse los aludidos.

- Pero nada – les dijo amenazante la castaña – aparte no será tan malo; Alexandra saldrás con uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela; sin contar que tiene un físico envidiable – añadió Camila; mientras Remus se sonrojaba.

- Camila; tú novio está aquí presente – le gritó de broma Sirius.

- Que seas mi novio no significa que de vez en cuando alegre un poco la vista – dijo la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Ese mismo es el problema – soltó de pronto la rubia – es demasiado guapo.

- ¿Qué?; no te entiendo – habló algo confundida su amiga; sabía que muchas chicas de Hogwarts deseaban una cita con Remus; pero no entendía el porque, su amiga no quería salir con este.

- Tu crees que yo soportaría una escena como la de Selene; o algo parecido; quizás una estampida de locas celosas o algo por el estilo; sería el blanco de las maldades de esas locas sin contar que estarían esperando que "termine con él" para reírse en mi cara – murmuró Alexandra algo sonrojada.

- No creo que sea tan malo – opinó Sirius.

- Aparte; que salgas con él no significa que llegan a más ni que sean novios – expresó la castaña.

- A no ser que tu amiga quiera algo más – indicó Remus; mirando a la rubia que ocultaba su rostro sonrojado por un cojín.

- Yo no quiero nada – logró balbucear Alexandra – aparte no le tengo miedo – afirmó con más seguridad.

- Bueno ya tenemos bien ese punto ahora nos toda lo demás; ellos tienen que aceptar las citas; eso faltaría – dijo al castaña.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Sirius.

- No nada más; aparte ya tengo sueño – respondió la castaña.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió la rubia entre bostezos; dirigiéndose a su habitación junto con Camila.

- Me vas a decir; ¿por qué James estaba así? – preguntó Remus después de que las dos chicas se fueran.

- Bueno – comenzó a hablar Sirius tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas; porque Remus era tan receptivo; con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Se podría decir que le dije una pequeña verdad – agregó Sirius después de un momento.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó el licántropo.

- A que nuestro querido amigo, se trata de hacer el fuerte pero la ruptura que paso con Lily le ha afectado de sobremanera; y lo peor que no lo acepta – contestó Sirius.

- Se lo dijiste directamente - soltó el Remus.

- No de esa forma, tú crees que si se lo digo así lo asimile bien; se lo dije de otra forma – argumentó Sirius.

- Ah; se puede saber; ¿por qué vas a salir a Hogsmeade con Camila? – interrogó Remus, estaba curioso por la actitud de su que había estado los últimos días evasivos a su "supuesta relación" con la castaña y de un momento a otro había cambiado de opinión.

- Porque James tiene que creer que es mi novia – contestó el muchacho – y porque uno se puede divertir – agregó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué tipo de diversión? – preguntó el licántropo, pensando las intenciones de su amigo.

- No se; se podría decir que Camila Robinson besa muy bien – respondió Sirius.

- Ella no es como las demás, Sirius – advirtió Remus.

- No lo creo – dijo confiado Sirius.

- Quizás termines con un par de buenas cachetadas y con una patada donde más te duele – opinó Remus.

- No, creo que sea tan brusca – dijo Sirius; aunque tomaría en cuenta las palabras de su amigo.

- Y tú; ¿te divertirás con Alexandra? – preguntó Sirius.

- Yo; no soy como tú Sirius – contestó Remus – quizás en un futuro – añadió el aludido; lo que logró arrancar las risas de su amigo.

- ¿De verdad?; tú Remus Lupin diciendo esas cosas – se hizo el escandalizado Sirius.

- Sabes que es mentira – dijo Remus.

- ¿Vamos a dormir? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Qué?; quieres dormir conmigo – contestó Remus.

- No de esa forma; cada uno en su cama – indicó el moreno; mientras subía las escaleras; mañana comenzarían su plan cita a ciegas.

- James; ¿qué opinas de las citas a ciegas? – preguntó a la mañana siguiente Sirius.

- Que son aburridas; uno no sabe que tipo de chica te puede tocar; mejor es que uno mismo concrete su cita ya sabes con quien va a hacer y no te preocupas de estar buscando a esa persona; vas directo al grano – contestó James; mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- Pero mírale el lado bueno; puede ser una chica excepcional con la que te encuentras; uno no sabe; quizás ni sea aburrida; quizás sea el amor de tu vida – trató de convencerlo Remus que salía de la ducha.

- No; eso son boberías – argumentó James; pensando que la una chica excepcional ya la había conocido solo que ella no confiaba en él.

- Pero es que nosotros te hemos tratado de hacer una cita a ciegas – soltó Sirius – y tú tienes que ir.

- Que no voy a ir – soltó James; el sabía que era terco y más cuando lo obligaban a algo que no quería hacer – ese día voy a salir con Peter.

- Pero; Peter no es una chica – insistió Sirius.

- Como amigos; vamos a comprar bromas y dulces – dijo James; mientras salía de la habitación.

- Es tan terco – murmuró Sirius; cuando James se había ido.

- No lo debiste forzar – dijo Remus.

- Lo mejor será decirle a las chicas para que se las arreglen – sugirió Sirius resignado.

- Si tienes razón – apoyó Remus; mientras se alistaban para bajar al Gran Comedor y esperar la bronca de las chicas por no haber convencido a James.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntaron a coro las chicas al ver la cara que traían Remus y Sirius.

- Primero juren que no nos van a pegar ni mucho menos nos van a hacer un escándalo – indicó Sirius.

- Prometido – respondieron las aludidas mientras cruzaban los dedos; por debajo de la mesa.

- Pues…- comenzó a hablar a Remus.

- Sucede que – trató de decir Sirius.

- ¿Podrían decirnos que pasa? – preguntó la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a los dos.

- James no quiere tener una cita a ciegas; y piensa salir ese día con Peter – contestó apresuradamente Remus.

- ¿Qué? – gritó la castaña escandalizada; ganándose una mirada recriminadora por parte de McGonagall; y que la mayoría del Gran Comedor la mirara.

- Pero ustedes dijeron que lo iban a convencer – indicó Alexandra.

- Si pero no pudimos – dijo Sirius.

- Intentamos de todo; pero el quiere salir con...

- Lo tengo – interrumpió Camila.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó su amigas; ante la mirada expectante de los dos merodeadores.

- Hay que hacerle una cita a Peter – soltó la castaña.

- Si; pero quien se va a encargar de eso – indicaron los merodeadores; tratando de quitarse un problema de encima.

- Yo; ¿quien más sino? – argumentó la castaña; mientras comía waffles – es más a la hora del almuerzo Peter va a tener una cita; solo esperen y verán.

- Se puede saber; ¿con quién? – preguntó Sirius.

- Secreto; solo te puedo decir que te vas a sorprender – contestó la castaña.

- Amor; porque serás siempre tan misteriosa – soltó Sirius cuando vio que James se acercaba hacia ellos.

- Amor tu sabes; que eso le da un toque mágico a nuestra relación – dijo Camila; mientras se acercaba y besaba suavemente los labios de Sirius ante la mirada asesina de muchas de las alumnas de Hogwarts.

- Son buenos actores – susurró Remus.

- Sí; lo se – afirmó Alexandra; para luego añadir en voz alta – Camila; vamos yendo todavía te faltan algunos deberes.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Camila; dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sirius.

- ¿Estas segura de que le conseguirás una cita a Peter? – preguntó dudosa la rubia.

- Sí – contestó la castaña – estamos de suerte allí viene la cita de Peter – señaló la castaña.

- ¿Samantha Ross? – susurró la rubia; mirando a su compañera de curso solo que de la casa de las águilas.

- Hola – saludó Camila a la Ravenclaw.

- Hola – respondió la aludida.

- Samantha; Peter me ha estado preguntando últimamente por ti – indicó inocentemente Camila; mientras ve que el sonrojo se extiende por el rostro de la aludida.

- Que bueno – logró articular la Ravenclaw de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche.

- Me dijo que el no es capaz de decirte que quiere salir este fin de semana contigo a Hogsmeade – mintió la castaña – pero que si yo pudiera te lo hiciera saber; ¿aceptarías?

- Si; dile que a las diez en la entrada – respondió torpemente la Ravenclaw mientras salía corriendo.

- Viste; Peter ya tiene cita; solo nos toca convencerlo – opinó la castaña.

- Camila; acabas de mentir – dijo la rubia.

- Si; lo se; así soy yo – argumentó la castaña; mientras se dirigían al aula de Pociones; pero paró en seco a mitad del camino ya que encontró a su segundo objetivo, Peter.

- Peter; ¿cómo estas? – preguntó la castaña.

- Bien y tu – respondió Peter.

- Peter; amigo te gustaría salir este fin de semana con Samantha Ross; ella ha dicho que le encantaría pasarla contigo solo que es muy tímida para decírtelo; pero yo como tu amiga puedo hacerte la cita solo tiene que parecer que tu quieres salir con ella – explicó la castaña – y no puedes decir que no.

- Esta; bien – habló Peter - ¿dónde me tengo que encontrar con ella?

- En la entrada del castillo a las diez – contestó la castaña.

- Hasta luego Peter – se despidió la rubia mientras arrastraba a la castaña hacia el aula de pociones; ya que su amiga lo único que hacia es soltar una sarta de mentiras; y lo peor es que todo el mundo le creía.

- Te pasas; no puedes vivir sin decir mentiras – le recriminó la rubia.

- Es la costumbre – dijo inocentemente Camila.

- Algún día vas a quedar mal por una mentira – advirtió Alexandra; mientras se sentaban en el último banco de pociones.

- Espero que nunca pase eso – opinó la castaña; la verdad tenía miedo que después de tantas mentiras de verdad una le saliera mal, aunque era raro ella ya era una experta.

- ¿Qué quieres que nunca pase? – preguntó una voz masculina mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Nada Black; pon atención a la clase – dijo la castaña mientras se ponía a copiar los apuntes; porque siempre que le decía algo su amiga le quedaba cargo de conciencia; ya se olvidaría.

- ¿Qué han acordado? – preguntaron a coro los chicos mientras salían de clases.

- Peter, ya tiene una cita – respondió la rubia.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – interrogó Sirius a la castaña que estaba en su mundo y no le hacía caso alguno.

- Camila – susurró su amiga al oído; mientras asustaba a la castaña y la sacaba de su ensoñación – Sirius te está preguntando algo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña.

- ¿Cómo le conseguiste la cita a Peter? – repitió Sirius.

- Secreto; cualidad mía – contestó ella.

- Como odio esa cualidad – opinó Sirius; ¿por qué siempre tendrá que ser así esquiva; misteriosa?

- Yo también la odio – comentó su amiga - la cualidad – agregó al ver la cara de los dos merodeadores.

- Nosotras nos encargamos de hacerle la cita a James; lo haremos mejor que ustedes – indicó la castaña.

- Siento como si el ego de alguien no cabe en el pasillo – murmuró Sirius.

- ¿Por quién será? – susurró la rubia a Remus.

- No se, cual es el ego más grande – contestó entre murmullos el licántropo; a lo cual los dos amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó Lily.

- De nada en especial – contestaron los aludidos.

- Lily, amiga, vamos a comer juntas – propuso la castaña; mientras se acerca y abrazaba a la pelirroja.

- Vamos – contestó la pelirroja; todo volvía a la normalidad; pensó la rubia; mientras se unía a sus dos amigas; pero ninguna se percato de la mirada de James; que las observaba detrás de una estatua.

- ¿Por fin te dignaste a salir con nosotras? – preguntó la rubia.

- Creo que encerrarme en mí misma no va servir de mucho, solo a deprimirme más; así que pensé en comenzar de nuevo – respondió la pelirroja mientras se servía grandes cantidades de comida.

- ¿Lo intentarás de nuevo con James? – interrogó la castaña.

- Está muy rica la comida – soltó la pelirroja; no pensó que alguna de sus amigas le hiciera esa pregunta tan rápido; hasta su subconsciente se preguntaba lo mismo y ella lo evita; si bien era cierto que en esos días se había dado cuenta que amaba a James; tenía miedo a la reacción de James; ella había roto con él; por desconfiada; era verdad; pero la desconfianza hacia James; era una pantalla, le tuvo miedo al amor; a su amor, le tuvo miedo a ella misma.

- ¿Lo intentarás de nuevo? – repitió la castaña; sabía que era una pregunta difícil de responder; pero era necesaria saber la reacción de la pelirroja.

- No lo sé – contestó la pelirroja; era la verdad no lo sabía; se sintió mejor cuando sus dos amigas cambiaron de tema; era mejor así por el momento evitarlo.

- Lily; ¿vamos a la biblioteca? – preguntó la rubia.

- No creo que mejor iré a descansar; la verdad que estos días son muy cansados – contestó la aludida; mientras que salían del Gran Comedor y se dispersaban.

- ¿Por qué le preguntaste eso a Lily? – interrogó Alexandra a su amiga.

- Porque estaríamos haciendo esfuerzos en vano si Lily no quiere volver con James – contestó Camila.

- Hablando de James; acaba de entrar a la biblioteca – indicó la rubia.

- Bueno; tenemos que hacer que vaya a Hogsmeade el sábado ¿no? – dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a James.

- Hola – saludó la castaña; mientras causaba un sobresalto al moreno.

- Hola, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó James.

- Solo preguntarte si tienes que hacer algo el sábado – contestó el muchacho.

- ¿Me piensas invitar a salir? – interrogó el muchacho.

- No; solo te quería preguntar si pudieras ir a la librería del pueblo a las doce; verás algo que te interesará – argumentó la castaña - ¿aceptas?

- Si; no tengo nada que hacer; a las doce – dijo el muchacho mientras salía de la Biblioteca; hace un momento su pequeño amigo el había comunicado que ya tenía cita planeada; así que distraerse un momento no era nada malo.

- Tenemos la confirmación de James – soltó la castaña.

- No fuiste específica – dijo su amiga.

- Era la única forma que aceptará ¿no? – indicó su amiga.

- En algo tienes razón; por cierto no tengo ganas de hacer deberes; creo que deberíamos irnos a la Torre – opinó la rubia; mientras recogía sus cosas.

- Porque será que tenemos una opinión compartida – dijo su amiga mientras se dirigían a la torre.

- ¿Qué hacen acá? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando las vio entrar a la habitación.

- No teníamos ganas de hacer deberes – contestaron a coro las aludidas.

- ¡Como siempre! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- Mejor hablamos del fin en Hogmeade – habló Alexandra mientras sacaba el primer tema que se le cruzaba por la mente.

- Si, ¿con quién va a ser mi cita? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Con un chico especial; al cual conocerás el día sábado en Hogsmeade – contestó la castaña – en la librería por cierto a las doce.

- Ya; pero ninguna característica más – dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía pucheritos.

- No, ninguna característica más; deberías saber que las sorpresas son buenas – añadió la rubia.

- ¿Al menos que ropa llevará? – preguntó Lily.

- Te diremos el mismo día – contestaron las dos amigas; tenían la cita completamente lista; solo, tenían que esperar hasta el sábado.

_Camila Robinson; si bien la primera intervención que hicimos fue un fracaso total, los errores hay que aceptarlos, espero que está nos salga mejor; pero todavía no sabemos que pasará el sábado. Por otro lado besar a Sirius no es nada malo, yo que pensaba que iba a ser traumático, es mi opinión ya que muchas chicas dicen que es fantástico y no se equivoca; creo que estoy comenzando mi opinión acerca de lo mujeriego que es ya que ahora pienso que ser su novia ya no es tan malo, bueno a veces es algo pesado e infantil pero de allí hasta puede resultar divertido estar con él; como dije que pasará el sábado; como espero ese día, en mi opinión no tengo nada más que decir._

_Alexandra Jhons; después de dos días decidieron probar con mi idea que obvio es muy buena; y va a salir genial; bueno no del todo genial porque tengo que salir con Remus; no es que sea nada malo, sino que yo siempre le he tenido miedo al que dirán; y como es de esperarse van a decir mucho de mí; solo esperar a que llegue ese día, pero de allí hay algo que también va mal Camila miente y cada vez peor; si bien es que así la conocimos, ese defecto que ella tiene cada vez es peor, me preocupo por mi amiga, las mentiras al final son descubiertas; espero que ella no le pase algo así._

_Sirius Black; he hecho un gran descubrimiento Camila es muy buena besando; pero no creo que de una diversión no pase nuestra relación; aunque estoy ansioso por saber que pasará el fin de semana no solo por lo de James; sino por mí también; ya que me he dado cuenta que esa chica está llena de misterios; que está muy claro voy a descubrir, y por lo demás esperar para que la tarde Lily y James vuelvan a ser pareja; por lo demás todo en Hogwarts se desarrolla normal; salvo una cosa las chicas me buscan menos, parece como si ella las alejará; solo esperar una o dos semanitas más para terminar con ella; por el momento será mi diversión; muchos pensarán que soy un ser sin sentimientos, pero la verdad es que nunca me he enamorado y no creo que sea tiempo de hacerlo; pero tengo una duda acerca de mi diversión, quizás como dijo Remus termine con unas buenas cachetadas y una patada en donde más me duela, pero no creo que mi diversión sea tan agresiva, aunque nada esta dicho._

_Remus Lupin; puedo decir que el sábado será divertido, aunque considero que este plan va a salir mal también, no es por ser pesimista porque yo también quiero que esos dos se amisten sino que es un idea algo descabellada e infantil; una cita a ciegas, si funciona Jhons debería recibir un premio; por otra parte espero que la supuesta relación Sirius y Camila termine bien ya que parece que los dos van a comenzar a jugar con fuego, solo que nadie salga quemado._

_Lily Evans; después de días reflexionando he llegado a la conclusión que amo a James Potter; como dice el dicho uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde; amo a James pero no puedo ir y decirle, hola James sabes cometí un error al dejarte, no soy capaz aparte de que como se lo tomaría él; fácil y piensa que quiero de nuevo burlarme de él porque eso debe de pensar al dejarlo por desconfiar de él; cosa que no es cierta ya que yo lo deje porque tenía miedo a enamorar, como lo estoy ahora, tenía miedo a mí misma. Por otro lado me entusiasma un poco la cita a ciegas que me han hecho mis amigas; me pregunto ¿quién será?; aunque en el fondo espero que sea James; mi corazón desea eso._

_James Potter; yo pensando salir el fin de semana con Peter, ya que a mis amigos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerme una cita a ciegas; como si no pudiera conseguirme yo una cita, pero Peter de improviso dijo que no; así que me tendré que conformar con ir a la librería del pueblo; al medio día. Estos últimos días he visto a Lily más animada; cosa que me hace pensar que ella se olvido de mí; y que ahora se encuentra mejor que nunca; aparte que Sirius fue capaz de decirme mi verdad; porque es verdad que me duele mucho que ella me halla dejado solo porque no le inspiro confianza, pero no soy capaz de aceptarlo; sin considerar que yo tengo la mayoría de la culpa de eso ya que cada vez que le decía para que saliera conmigo o que la quería; si recibía una negativa me dedicaba a salir o besarme con la primera chica que veía, es que no comprende que estoy en plena adolescencia, que soy como un niño, infantil y algo tonto; que ella no es como las demás; que a ella era la primera a la cual no sabía conquistar._

_Peter Pettigrew; mi semana estaba aburrida y estaba pensando pasar el fin de semana con James, hasta que Camila, vino y me dijo que saliera con Samantha Ross, si bien no me he llegado a hablar directamente con ella porque es una muchacha algo tímida, también es guapa; ya quiero saber como será mi cita._

_Samantha Ross; voy a tener una cita con Peter, el quizás no sea tan guapo como los otros tres merodeadores, pero es muy buena persona, y siempre me ha gustado así que me siento feliz al saber que podré salir con él._

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Alguna crítica o un halago; solo tienen que darle GO.**

**¿Qué creen que pasará en la cita?, ¿Camila le pegará a Sirius?, ¿Cómo le irá a Peter? y ¿Remus descubrirá que salir con Alexandra no es tan malo?**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


End file.
